


Here Comes Goodbye

by jewelswrites_ish



Series: Drink You Away [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Sequel to Drink You Away; Juliet must help the Mikaelson family during yet another crisis.





	1. Gather Up the Killers

 

* * *

 

It had been five years since Hayley Marshall stepped foot into New Orleans; five years since losing the man she loved and five years since Hope had lost her father in a noble sacrifice. During that time, the mother made it a priority to bring the Mikaelson family back from their long slumber, cure Freya from the poison Juliet had set forth in the witch and siphon the hex Rebekah was cursed with by Aya.

It seemed like an eternity since the fight to end the prophecy; so much happened in that duration. She lost too many good people but gained the secrecy and protection for her daughter. If it weren't for Klaus and Juliet, Hayley knew the Mikaelson family would have been extinct; their enemies killing her and Hope to ensure a world without the Original family. Since the capture of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley's departure from New Orleans, there had been a target on her back as vampires from across the world wanted to ensure the Mikaelson siblings stayed gone.

With much deliberation, Hayley was able to find Vincent in St. Anne's Church. Vincent had renovated the church from a vampire gymnasium and reverted it back to a church where all supernatural beings were welcomed if they were tired of the hate, destruction and fighting. It was there where Vincent held daily ceremonies for the supernatural, housed those who had nowhere to go and fed witches who were unable to receive food for the day. As promised, Vincent turned the once bloodied church into a supernatural refugee sanctuary.

"Vampires from all over the world … they come here, and they want to see firsthand the suffering of Klaus Mikaelson." Hayley quietly entered the church, hiding herself where she could keep an eye on the witch, but be hidden from his congregation. "Now some of those vampires, they're gonna be well-behaved. Others … not so much. You see, out-of-town vampires they don't care about our city. They don't follow our rules; they will instigate trouble. They will attempt to upset our peace and the only way that we're gonna get through that is if we get through that together."

A few heads nodded in agreement while others stayed silent.

"Now, this ain't the first time that we faced conflict; each and every single one of us here has faced their fair share of monsters. I swear I feel sometimes the city just has evil lurking in the shadows. For a long time, we've managed to keep our monsters buried. And now we've got to make sure that they stay buried. Otherwise, we will lose everything that we've built... we will lose it, forever." The crowd erupted in applause, instigating Vincent's continued protection over the magical aspect of New Orleans.

After the meeting, Vincent stood at the altar, his hands on the podium as he waited patiently for Hayley to come from the shadows. He was alerted as soon as she stepped foot into his church – he knew it was a matter of time before he'd be visited by her or the Mikaelsons. Vincent was aware of the sirelines continued life; none of Elijah or Rebekah's links had dropped or burned. Vincent also knew there was no way to keep Hayley from trying to find a cure for the family; she was determined – a fighter.

"Nice speech," the mother commented, her footsteps careful as she walked down the aisle toward the altar.

"Glad you think so," Vincent responded with a sarcastic smile. "What are you doing here, Hayley?"

"Wow, no warm welcome, no 'how are you doing?'; nothing?" Hayley knew her greeting in New Orleans wouldn't be a welcoming one – especially not from Marcel or Vincent. But she had a mission to accomplish and she knew the witch was the only one who could help her. "I need to find Juliet and I hear you are the person to ask."

Vincent shrugged. "What makes you think she wants to be found?"

"She probably doesn't, but I need her help."

"With resurrecting the Mikaelsons?" Hayley didn't answer, instead she crossed her arms as her answer. "Hayley, when are you going to learn that family is nothing but trouble, man? Haven't you learned your lesson after Klaus cursed you in your wolf-form? After it was that family that got Jackson murdered in front of you? You're playing with fire. For Hope, keep away from them."

"I'm not going to allow her family to just die, Vincent. And don't bring up my daughter." Hayley took a step forward, her stance threatening. This made the witch laugh.

"It was always violence with you." The man quieted, lightly shaking his head. "You're just like them."

"And just like them, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"You're doing a fantastic job in convincing me to take you to Juliet."

"So, you do know where she's at?"

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to keep that fact a secret. Sorry Hayley; I can't jeopardize my city." Before Hayley could speak up, Vincent dropped to his knees, his body seizing. The mother ran to him, holding his body close as he continued to convulse; his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Deep within his mind, Vincent was moved through the astral plane where he was met with hundreds of witches circling around him; the Ancestors. One person specifically stuck out to him and stepped closer. It was the same brunette-haired girl he once admired for her bold attitude; Davina Claire.

"Davina?" The girl nodded. "What is this?"

"This is the Ancestor's way of instructing you to wake Juliet. They need her again."

"Need her? For what? And what makes y'all think she'd be willing to abide by your rules again after what happened last time she was your puppet?" As he spoke, Vincent looked around him to the others; all stern, all quiet.

"Because she'll need them as much as they need her." Like a slingshot, Vincent awoke to find himself in Hayley's lap, the concerned woman looking down at him with furrowed brows. The man quickly moved from her lap, getting to his feet with his eyes wide.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" Hayley questioned, moving toward him.

"I'll take you to her," the man agreed, wanting to keep quiet about his experience. It was odd as he believed they had severed the Ancestor's line with the living world five years ago; they could have found a loophole.

"I do have to warn you." Vincent and Hayley sat comfortably in Hayley's vehicle as they made their way to the New Orleans cemetery. It was the location where Juliet laid to rest with a spell masking her location set by Vincent.

" _And you're sure you want to do this?" Vincent stood hesitantly within the small mausoleum in the middle of the New Orleans Cemetery with his hands clasped together in front of him. Juliet stood by the concrete island, a white and polished coffin residing on top of it. He watched her closely as she raised her hand, showing her graying fingertips from the lack of blood in her system._

" _I haven't fed in centuries for this moment, Vincent. I need a break. Why do you think the rest of the family isn't as ruthless as Niklaus and I?"_

" _Because they aren't hybrids?"_

" _Because they slept," Juliet corrected. "They had decades, centuries of sleep to recuperate – allowing their humanity to stay intact. This is exactly what I need to ensure I don't go mad."_

" _Marcel isn't gonna like this…"_

" _Marcel believes I am across the mid-Atlantic going through a vampire mid-life crisis," she informed him, lying in the coffin. "But if he does find out where I am, you'll do best to make sure he understands the repercussions of waking me?"_

" _Yeah … yeah something about you draining an innocent life or something …"_

" _Exactly; something he won't sacrifice." Vincent gave her a look; one Juliet knew very well. "Ease up on him, Vin. He's gained his status back with an exponential amount of power with it. It'll take some getting used to for him before he's back to the Marcel we know." Though her words were meant to bring a sort of comfort, Vincent still worried for the future of New Orleans. It had been a year since the Mikaelson family had been defeated but Marcel still held himself higher than he ever had. With more restrictions in the city, Vincent worried Marcel might officially take over New Orleans without any regard for innocent lives._

" _I worry if you're not around; he'll be deadlier than Klaus ever was."_

" _If he is, you have the spell to wake me … but regardless, I will need blood." Again, the woman held up her hand, showing the gray traveling up her arm. "I don't have much time, but know that you have the power to hinder him if necessary. You have my grimoire." Vincent nodded, approaching the coffin as Juliet laid her hands on her torso. "Blessed be." The man watched as the gray overtook her body; almost as if she was dead. It was then when he began the incantation ensuring Juliet would not be awaken without a substantial amount of blood._

" _Blessed be," Vincent repeated, closing the coffin._

"So, I have to feed someone to her; no sweat." Vincent looked at Hayley, his mouth agape from her calmness.

"You have no regard for anyone else." It wasn't a question; it was a statement as Vincent's gaze averted from the woman.

"I want to save my family … there's a difference." Vincent said nothing as they approached the cemetery. As soon as she parked, Hayley moved quickly out the vehicle and found an innocent bystander strolling along the sidewalk.

"You do as I say and you will live." The man nodded as Hayley compelled him; she pulled him along as Vincent led the way.

"This is it?" Hayley's head tilted toward the sky as she investigated the exterior of the mausoleum protecting Juliet. Thanking Vincent for removing the spell, Hayley pushed open the doors to find a coffin placed in the middle of the dark and damp structure. It was strange to know it was Juliet who allowed her desiccated body to be placed in such condition, especially knowing how high maintenance the vampire was. Then again, Juliet was all about the theatrics; it made sense.

Shining the flashlight from her cell-phone, Hayley carefully walked through the cobwebs and dust which had accumulated from the years of Juliet's rest. Echoes of water dripping from eroded holes in the ceiling vibrated through the concrete walls. Lying in the middle of the small enclosure rested a stone tablet and a white wooden coffin looking in pristine condition; as if cleaned a few minutes prior, the coffin shined in the limited light flowing through the small barred up windows. Shaking her head to the coffin, Hayley turned to see the compelled human standing at the doorway.

"Come here," Hayley instructed, pointing to where she was. Frightened but obliging due to the compulsion, the male slowly walked to where the Hybrid was and stood silently. Hayley wasn't comfortable offering up the innocent man as food for the desiccated vampire, but Hayley knew it was time to awaken Juliet; she needed her help.

Vincent watched as Hayley lifted the coffin's lid. The woman was shocked to find Juliet lying within the coffin looking peaceful. Juliet had worn a white silk gown and her makeup looked as if painted on in the recent days; Hayley guessed for when the time came to wake her she would look ready to kick ass. With a small smile, the mother shook her head as her eyes turned Hybrid yellow and her fangs extended.

Quickly she sank her sharp teeth in the jugular of the compelled man, moving the open wound down to Juliet's lips. Finally, able to feed, Juliet's mouth slowly opened as she took in the red liquid spilling into her mouth. Slowly but surely the woman began to feel her body rejuvenate from the blood and she could move her body once again. Extending her own fangs, Juliet took hold of the man's head and sunk her teeth into his neck, taking in almost every ounce he had within his body.

Once she felt as if she had had enough, Juliet threw the man's body across the room and sped out of the coffin, standing behind Hayley.

"How long has it been?"

 

Hayley, surprised by Juliet's sudden rise, turned to look at the woman. Blood dripped from her chin as her fangs were still extended, her eyes still reddened. "Four years," Hayley answered, handing Juliet a rag to wipe her chin. Juliet noticed the 'EM' initials on the rag almost immediately and her eyes widened.

"You found a cure?" she asked, knowing whose initials were on the handkerchief.

"No," Hayley answered. "But we're close, which is why I need your help." The woman eyed Hayley before turning. Looking around the dark enclosure, her mind began tracing back to the events which had happened years prior.

Marcel was still the ancestor's monster, Klaus was still hidden away, locked behind a brick wall entrapped by Papa Tundae's blade and the rest of the Mikaelson family was resting peacefully in coffins while their astral bodies inhabited a realm beyond. Images of her beloved flashed in her mind; her evident betrayal and the look in his face when he realized Juliet was on the opposing side. It had to be done.

Juliet knew whether the Ancestors had a connection with her world or not, the prophecy would enfold simply because they envisioned it. Juliet knew it was the only way to keep the Mikaelson family alive, along with every other vampire still sired to Elijah and Rebekah.

All of this she would have cared about, that was if her humanity were turned on. Truth is, once Vincent casted the spell to keep her in deep slumber, Juliet forcefully switched off her humanity in hopes to ease her breaking heart. Mentally she promised to turn it on once she was awakened; she battled against it. She no longer felt pain, guilt, anger; no emotion other than the love for herself. Turning on her heels, Juliet's eyes returned normal as she smiled toward Hayley.

"What do you need help with, love?" she inquired. Hayley returned the smile, happy to know Juliet was still on their side and willing to defend the Mikaelson family.

 

"Of course I don't know where Klaus is; the last I knew Marcel had him caged behind brick walls in the Compound but, as you saw, I wasn't part of the master plan after a year." The two women had been fighting since they realized Marcel moved Klaus's tormented body from Juliet's last known whereabouts. Now they hid in Hayley's hideout to strategize a new plan in retrieving Klaus.

Her home was located deep in the backwoods of Austin, Texas away from the mayhem and unpredictability of New Orleans. Marcel's reign still held strong; Juliet noticed he had a new number two – a woman they had met as they worked together to stop the prophecy from happening. That was before Marcel had taken the serum and Lucien was the monster behind the curtain.

"Think of your prior contacts; can't you think of a witch who would be willing to help locate him?" Hayley suggested; trying hard to keep her werewolf temperament controlled.

"Because any witch would be willing to locate the most hated vampire in the world for us to save him," Juliet mocked, leaning against the wall.

"Leave that part out, just say we're looking for him because his blood heals werewolf bites and you need to heal someone."

"No one is going to believe that Hayley." Finally, Hayley's buttons were pressed far too many times. In a swift movement, the Hybrid's fangs extended, penetrating Juliet's throat.

"There; now you can say you need to heal yourself from werewolf venom." Holding her bleeding throat, Juliet's eyes shifted to red from the anger pulsing through her body. Just as quickly as Hayley traveled, Juliet wrapped her hand around the Hybrid's neck, forcing her against the wall hard enough to crack the structure. Coughing from Juliet's intense grip against her esophagus, Hayley watched as the bite wound began to slowly heal; the skin reconstructing itself closed. With her eyes wide, the Hybrid tried to inquire how it was possible; Juliet noticed.

"I died with werewolf venom in my blood in the process of becoming a vampire; I'm immune to werewolf bites," Juliet reminded her. "But since you're so quick on killing me, give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now."

"Mommy…" Juliet froze – Hayley still squirming in her gasp – at the voice. Turning her head, the woman watched as a child walked through the door, Mary standing behind her.

"Hope?" Juliet questioned, her brows tugging together. Immediately the woman let Hayley go, dropping the woman to the ground. Coughing but thankful for the air, Hayley quickly rose to her feet, scrambling to her daughter. "I think we've found our solution." With furrowed brows, Hayley looked up to Juliet, her coughing subsided. "She's a Mikaelson witch; she can find her father."

"She hasn't used her magic yet," Hayley informed her, moving in front of her daughter.

"Past the point." Juliet took a few steps toward them, earning a glare from the mother Hybrid. "Oh, come on Hayley, I'm sure Hope here wants to see her father again … if she even remembers what he looks like. I'll guide her or did you forget I was half witch for over a millennium?"

Hayley hesitated; wanting her daughter to stay far away from any issues which could arise in the return of the Mikaelson family, but the mother also knew Juliet was right. Looking down to her little girl, Hayley placed a protective arm around Hope's shoulders as she forced a small smile.

"Honey, do you think you could help us in finding your father?" Hope nodded, claiming she would do anything to save her father. Juliet smiled at this, gladly extending her arm out for the girl.

"Good. While we concoct a locator spell, maybe you should go grab a drink or two at a bar called Sink Hole," Juliet suggested as Hope held onto her hand.

"I'd rather be present while you use my daughter as a conduit for magic," Hayley protested.

"Really? 'Cause I have a feeling you're gonna want to be in that general vicinity as I hear the last werewolf you're looking for to complete the cure might be participating in a small gathering there shortly."

"How do you…"

"I'd hurry before she leaves," Juliet warned with a stern glare. Hayley, in turn, set a glare her way – a sort of warning if anything should happen to her daughter.

Pushing the glare away, Juliet looked down to Hope with a smile. "Are you ready to try out your powers?" The girl nodded, following behind Juliet as the woman moved them to the adjoining room; Mary following closely to monitor. "Okay my dear, we're going to need a few things before we can locate daddy dearest." Pulling out a clay bowl from a cupboard, Juliet placed it on the nearest table. "We'll need some roots, herbs and your blood."

"My blood?"

"How do you think we'll find him? Blood finds blood." The child gulped, looking over to her grandmother. "Oh don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, it'll only sting for a moment." Juliet moved to grab a knife from the kitchen, holding it tightly in her hand.

"Is that really necessary?" Mary asked concerned, stepping into the room.

Juliet sighed, her eyes narrowing. "Mary, I understand you're part of Hayley's weird family tree so it is nature for you to worry, but I know what I'm doing; I have almost a thousand years over your head so let me do my job." The older woman threw her hands up in defeat, moving to the other side of the room while Juliet worked on her locator spell. It was similar to the spell she had casted when looking for the last of the Malraux werewolf line.

To say Juliet knew about her reacquainted powers was an understatement. As she slept, the woman had been tormented for two years by the Ancestors despite the attempts to block their powers from reaching the human world. However, with Juliet's spirit leaving her human body while she laid in desecration, the Ancestors had their hold on her.

Juliet wondered and questioned why they had stopped their torment only to teach her new spells and incantations, but she kept her inquiries to herself. The woman figured they would inform her of her new duties when the time came, just like Juliet figured they would learn of her absence of humanity when she decided to reveal it.

"Okay dear, give me your hand and hold it over the bowl," Juliet instructed the child. Taking the athame, the woman delicately picked the girl's finger, pressing for the blood to drop on the laid-out map of New Orleans. The smell of the child's blood made Juliet's eyes flutter shut; the veins under her eyes began pulsating. Mary saw this and walked toward them, ready to steal away Hope at any moment.

"I'm fine," Juliet assured her, opening her eyes to show their normalcy.

"Who are you to my family?" Hope inquired, looking up to the woman as she pulled her arm back.

"That's a little complicated," Juliet answered as she sprinkled the last ingredients in the cauldron.

"Try me," the child pleaded, her large green eyes staring up at her.

Juliet sighed. "Your daddy and I were best friends growing up … and your Uncle Elijah and I were to get married before … their mother turned them into vampires."

"See; that wasn't that hard, was it?" Juliet couldn't help but smile down to the child; Klaus's sarcasm had certainly been inherited.

Averting her gaze back to the table, Juliet took Hope's hand in hers before closing her eyes. Immediately she began the incantation. Like a snake moving the sound of an instrument from a Charmer, the blood slithered across the map to the location of Niklaus Mikaelson. "That was too easy," Juliet mumbled as she opened her eyes. Inspecting the area, Juliet realized Marcel had moved Niklaus right under his nose; literally. The Original Hybrid resided underneath Marcel's penthouse.

After Mary had taken Hope for dinner, Juliet roamed the house, investigating every crook and crevice so she had multiple contingency plans in place if something were to go wrong. She also knew, for her own well-being, Juliet needed to find away to severe the connection the Ancestors had with her. As much as she enjoyed her powers, the woman no longer wanted the responsibility of serving as their puppet. Juliet wanted to be free; free from them, free from the Mikaelsons and everything they had brought along with them. Four years of rest wasn't enough time for her to recuperate from a millennium of work; even with her mind busy as the Ancestors infiltrated it easily.

She knew there was only one reason behind the Ancestors recruiting her services; they were scared. And for the Ancestors to be scared, it meant there was a battle coming. However, despite her multiple attempts in gathering information for the fight, the Ancestors kept it hidden.

Reaching the last area of the house, Juliet looked up the stairs to what appeared to be an attic. Ascending the stairs, the woman kept her guard up, unsure of what could be hidden behind the door. Though, a part of her knew it was the location of the Original siblings, Juliet was shocked to open the hatch to find it empty. Her boots created a thud with each careful and slow step; her eyes scanning her surroundings.

"She kept them here," Juliet spoke to no one. _But if they're not here, where could they be?_

Walking to the window, Juliet watched the last of the setting sun disappeared behind the tall trees, the leaves gracefully moving with the light breeze. Mary had begun to tuck Hope into bed and Juliet could hear the older woman reading the third installment of the Harry Potter series to the child. Juliet smiled at this; though her humanity was turned off it tickled her to know the child had a good sense of literature. If there was one thing Juliet missed the most, it was her ability to mentally travel to worlds beyond and write her sorrows away. Now with her humanity switched off, Juliet found no need to write; she had no sorrows. Letting out a soft breath of air, the woman moved from the attic and into the room Hayley provided for her. Though Juliet insisted to sleep on the couch or find a place to hold residence nearby, Hayley refused to allow Juliet out of her sight.

Sitting on the made bed, Juliet grabbed her phone, lighting the screen. Vincent had graciously kept a small bag for the time when she'd be awakened. In it held her phone, her necklace, her grimoire and the keys to her vehicle; it was all Juliet wanted. The necklace had been kept in her night stand; wearing her old engagement ring seemed inappropriate considering. Her car waited outside and her grimoire was hidden behind multiple spells in the house.

"Juliet we need to talk. Please call me back as soon as you get this … I need to hear your voice." The desperation in Marcel's voice made Juliet cringe. The message had been left two weeks after her 'departure to Europe'. Whether or not she would reveal her true whereabouts to the man, Juliet was still battling between. She knew it would hurt Marcel to know she had lied – but the true hurt would come from knowing she didn't trust him with her location. That wasn't the case, however Juliet wouldn't fight.

She continued listening to the multiple voicemails from Marcel, each one gradually getting even more desperate, quickly moving to angry. If she would have had feelings, Juliet would have raced to find him, comfort and soothe his pain away. Emotionless Juliet simply deleted each message, a constant flow of eye rolls following.

Finally after the last message, Juliet switched off her phone, throwing it to her pillow. The sun had long been set and it seemed like the messages had kept her up for an extensive amount of time. Figuring it was time for her to get some rest after the hectic day, Juliet swung her legs over and nestled her face in the soft pillow, taking in the new scent. Closing her eyes the woman let out a breath of air.

Suddenly Hope's screams filled the hallways, traveling up to Juliet's room. The woman's eyes widened as her enhanced speed moved her down to the child's room. Opening the door, Mary had already beat her to it; holding Hope tightly against her chest as the child held onto her grandmother.

"She's fine, just a nightmare," the older woman spoke. Juliet looked over to the foot of the bed where Hope had left sketches. With brows furrowed, the woman stepped further into the room, picking up one of the sketches. On the paper was drawn a sigil; a very familiar sigil.


	2. No Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Drink You Away; Juliet must help the Mikaelson family during yet another crisis.

* * *

 

Juliet didn’t sleep; she couldn’t, not after knowing Hope was being haunted by an entity much older than anyone knew. All her silent inquiries were answered as soon as her eyes fell upon the drawn sigil; her given powers were to battle against a force so powerful even the Ancestors couldn’t defeat it.

So why have her enter a suicide mission?

It infuriated her to know the Ancestors were quick to allow Juliet the possibility of stepping into a situation where she could face death when she never asked for her powers back, nor did she want them. Before being whisked away in her deathless slumber, Juliet was perfectly content with being a normal vampire … as normal as a vampire could be. With Marcellous by her side, the woman still felt powerful without the Ancestors pulling her strings. As the night continued, Juliet’s anger increased.

“I need to find Hayley.” And that she did.

The sun rose overhead as Juliet left the quiet home; both Hope and Mary sound asleep. The woman entered her vehicle and zoomed to where she had magically found Hayley and the Original family. Her discoveries told her the family, plus Hayley, was still in Texas and had not attempted to venture to New Orleans where they would be confronted with Marcel’s vampire army along with the few witches he had on his side. Besides an army, Marcel had his witches create a barrier around the city to alert them when the Original family were to pass through the threshold; Juliet knew there could only be one way of getting in and out of New Orleans undetected.

Pulling up to the line of the forest where Juliet had sensed the family, the woman exited her vehicle and began walking up toward them. She knew a few of them would either be weary of her, pissed off and would try to kill her as they were not aware of the battle she had faced. She allowed her anger toward Elijah get the best of her and, in a moment of weakness, went against everything she had spent a millennium fighting for. Still, she found a way for the Mikaelson family to stay alive despite their physical bodies perishing.

She hoped either Hayley or Rebekah would have informed the rest of the Mikaelson siblings of her failed attempts of reversing the damage she had done before they faced her. But the look on Hayley’s face as Juliet came into view told her otherwise.

“We free Niklaus today; even if I have to burn that city to the ground,” Elijah informed his siblings after they battled between taking a few days to devise a plan or going that very day.

“That’ll be quite difficult considering you’ll all get ambushed as soon as you step foot in city limits.” All eyes fell on her; most immediately turning red. However, before Elijah and Kol could get to the woman, Hayley and Rebecca moved in between them, stopping the men from attacking. Juliet stood where she was, a sly smirk on her lips as she waved to the men.

“Hayley,” Elijah whispered.

“I know what you think, but listen to me. Juliet planned everything; she saved you and your family. It was the only way to make sure your family didn’t die and to back the Ancestors off you.” With Hayley’s words Elijah backed down, his gaze finding Juliet’s amused stare. Kol, on the other hand, kept his defensive stance, his eyes slowly returning to white. “She’s the one who helped me escape New Orleans with the coffins and kept Marcel and his witches off my scent. We need her help to find and free Klaus.”

“Nik is already found,” Juliet confessed, her fingers lacing together. Hayley turned to look at Juliet – hope in her eyes. “Hope did a great job finding her father.”

“Hope?” Rebekah asked softly. “She’s …”

“Beautiful,” Hayley answered with a smile.

“Yes yes, the child is ever-so gorgeous; can we focus on the dire task at hand please? Rescuing Nik.” Hayley rolled her eyes as the woman, letting out a soft huff before averting her gaze back to the vampire. “Before I left, Marcel had specifically implemented a barrier around New Orleans for the witches to be warned when an Original vampire stepped into the city limits. Which, then, his army would bombard them, trap them and take them to the Compound where we used to live.”

“Used to?” Elijah inquired.

“It’s a long story – one I will share at a later time. But with this in mind, out of us, only Hayley and I will be able to go in and out of the city undetected – “

“I’m not leaving the fate of my brother in the hands of the woman who made Marcel the monster he is!” Kol barked, taking a few steps closer to Juliet. Taking in a deep breath, the woman controlled her irritation as she raised a hand, forcing Kol to refrain from taking another step. The Original vampire struggled against her power, yelling for her to let him go; Juliet snapped her fingers, breaking his neck. This act caused the others to stare at Juliet in horror; especially Hayley.

Vincent had informed the mother as they made their way to the cemetery of Juliet’s absence of power after they had severed the Ancestor’s ties with their realm. Seeing Juliet in action once again stirred a nauseating feeling in her stomach.  

“Anyone else have objections?”

“What exactly is the plan?” Elijah chimed in, placing a hand in his pocket.

“While the lot of you return to Hayley’s safe house and reacquaint yourselves to your niece, Hayley and I will sneak into New Orleans. Marcel believes I’m overseas somewhere re-discovering myself so he’d be happy to see me again.” Juliet paused. “Or not. I’m not quite sure yet.”

“Where is Klaus?” Hayley questioned, obviously annoyed.

“He is underground; underneath Marcel’s new home. If my thought process is correct, I know how to enter the sewer line two miles from where he should be; we can get in and out without detection and bring Klaus to the safe house.” Though the thought of walking through a sewer had been unappealing, Hayley nodded in agreement.

“Then that’s the plan.” The mother walked to the woman, standing beside her. Juliet pulled out her set of keys, throwing it to Elijah.

“Hayley and I will take her car to New Orleans; you guys can take mine. It’s just down the path about a quarter mile toward the road.”

“And Elijah,” Hayley called out just as they made moves. “Take care of my daughter.” Elijah offered a nod as he hoisted Kol over his shoulder. The man, followed by his siblings, began their trek toward Juliet’s offered car. With Rebekah and Freya moving ahead of him, Elijah stopped next to Juliet, his eyes narrowed to slits.

“I don’t know what your game is this time around, but know I will find out and I will kill you.”

“Stop with the foreplay, Elijah. You’re making me fall for you all over again,” Juliet responded with a playful smirk, tracing a line down his strong jaw-line.

Entering New Orleans line, Juliet could visibly see the barrier Marcel’s witches had surrounded the city with. Its maroon-ish aurora levitated in the air giving off an unwelcoming sensation. It was the second time she had seen the barrier and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

Their time driving through the city fell short as Juliet made her way straight to the area where they would enter the sewage line; falling just before the bayou under a large cliff. It appeared to have been a cave; in fact, it was. But through the cave is where the women would find the entrance for the line and make their two-mile trek to their destination.  

* * *

 

They began the trip in silence with nothing but the sounds of water dripping echoing through the large pipes. Juliet kept her gaze forward unaffected by the smell or the water soaking her tennis shoes. Hayley, on the other hand, let out frustrated sighs and groans when the smell and wetness were too much to bear. Each time the mother would make a sound, Juliet would roll her eyes, shaking her head from the theatrics.

“You know for someone who spent a good amount of time wiping shit from a baby’s arse, you are growing rather annoying,” Juliet commented, keeping her gaze forward.

“Excuse me for not exactly enjoying my feet covered in sewer water,” Hayley combated, her attitude matching the Heretic’s. “Why the hell did the Ancestors give you your powers back anyway?”

“Why did they have witches sacrifice children for the Harvest? Why did they allow Ester to use their magic and make monsters? Why do they do anything that they do?” Juliet turned to look at Hayley, a strenuous sigh escaping her lips.

“You didn’t need Hope, did you?”

“No, I did,” she confirmed. “Blood finds blood. And since I’m no longer sired to Niklaus, I couldn’t use my ability to find my sire. Your daughter was the only way to find him.”

“And how exactly do you know he’s underground, under Marcel’s house?”

“There is a thing called the World Wide Web,” Juliet answered sarcastically before she began moving through a different tunnel. “I got the current blueprints of New Orleans sewage system and mapped out the one under his home.”

“That’s smart,” Hayley mumbled.

“With time comes wisdom,” Juliet noted. “You’ll get there eventually.” She paused. “Or not; most vampires don’t make it that far.”

“Heartwarming.” With an eye roll, Hayley dodged part of the structure but bumped into Juliet. Looking in the direction the Heretic was stopped at, Hayley realized they arrived. “How are we gonna get in there?” Hayley questioned as her eyes scanned the barricaded entrance. It was obvious Marcel had taken every precaution to keep the Original vampire trapped. In addition to the multiple barricades placed, Juliet could sense the witches had placed a spell over the structure to warn them if it was broken. Letting out a sigh, Juliet took a few steps back.

“This’ll be harder than I thought.”

“Why don’t you just use your magic?” Hayley suggested.

“His witches placed a spell over it; once it’s broken, they’ll be alerted. And once they’re alerted, Marcel knows and I can’t tell how long we’ll have to fish Nik out before Marcel realizes what’s going on.”

“Maybe if he sees you he won’t attack and you can distract him?” Hayley looked to Juliet with raised brows. “Or you can cast a spell that’ll stop him from reaching us?” The woman looked to Hayley, a sly smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Maybe there is hope for you yet,” Juliet spoke before raising her hands. Almost immediately the woman began an incantation, warding off the spell Marcel’s witches had casted against the barrier. Once the spell was destroyed, Juliet and Hayley worked to open the barricade, taking them just a few seconds with their shared enhanced strength. As soon as the barricade was thrown behind them, the women sped through the metallic tunnels to soon find another barricade; iron bars which kept Klaus Mikaelson barred behind, iron shackles chaining him against a stone slab and a salt circle surely enchanted with spells to keep him sedated.

His gaze fell upon them; stone cold from Papa Tundae’s blade working inside of him.

From a distance Juliet could hear a choir of rushed footsteps heading their way. Without another beat, Juliet stepped toward Hayley, snapping her neck. In a quick movement the woman broke through the iron barricade, breaking through the spell and hoisting the man over her shoulders. “Nice to see you too, Nik,” she mumbled before she quickly raced out from the tunnels and out to Hayley’s SUV.

* * *

 

In the year Juliet had been under the rule of Marcel Gerard, her plans for slumber had been in sight. But, as always, the woman ensured she would have her ducks in a row for when she would awaken. Lucien had a penthouse located nicely in the city, closer to the outskirts as to have a bit of privacy. It was the perfect location for Juliet to hide out in if need be, and because of that fact, the woman had compelled the city to put the Deed under the name of the downstairs neighbor. In addition, Juliet compelled the neighbor to never allow anyone within the home besides herself.

Getting to Lucien’s old penthouse wasn’t hard to maneuver. Hayley’s vehicle had been customized with enough tint in the windows for her to move without a second glance from Marcel’s vampire army, nor did anyone attempt to look in to find the Original Hybrid lying in the back seat. Juliet hummed along to the annoyingly auto-tuned pop song playing on the radio; though annoying, quite catchy. Her fingertips drummed on the steering wheel as she made her way through the city and out to Lucien’s penthouse.

The neighbor still resided in the loft underneath, making it very easy for Juliet to hoist Klaus into the apartment building and into the designated loft. Placing him on the dining long table, Juliet smiled down to the Original Hybrid, clapping her hands together. “We’re gonna have so much fun,” she sang, flipping on the radio.

It didn’t take long for Juliet to have invited up a handful of beautiful women, claiming it was a private party. With tourist seeming anxious upon seeing an empty loft with a man lying lifelessly on a table; Juliet compelled them to disregard the body and dance along to the music as they sip viciously on the decades old bourbon Lucien had left in the penthouse. With a smile on her face, Juliet joined the women, dancing around the expensive vintage rug, spilling alcohol, knocking over lamps, breaking furniture; it was her time to be free.

After a few hours of reckless behavior, Juliet figured it was time to awaken the Original Hybrid. Walking over to the man, with the women huddled together – still dancing – Juliet placed her palms on the handcrafted dining table. “Such a shame,” the woman whispered, shaking her head. “I should have fallen for you; the ever-so powerful Niklaus Mikaelson. But instead, I fell for the noble older brother; one who has proven to not be so noble after all.” Laying her hand on Klaus’s abdomen, Juliet traced circles along his chiseled abdomen.

“You look famished,” she noted. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Plunging her hand into his torso, Klaus let out a yell of pain as she fished out Papa Tundae’s dagger. Extracting it from his body, Klaus took no time to come to his senses, pinning Juliet against the nearest wall by her throat. The woman let out a choked chuckle, her hands finding his. “Jesus Klaus, if I would’ve known you liked it rough; maybe I would have gone for you instead.”

“Where’s my family?” Klaus growled, holding tightly onto her throat.

“In…Texas,” Juliet answered, gasping for air. “Must I remind you, I was the one who saved your family.”

“After  _ you _ turned Marcel into an immortal beast.”

“I had to,” Juliet confessed, trying desperately to escape his grasp. “The Ancestors wouldn’t have left the family alone; this was the only way to ensure your safety until we had enough time to find a solution.”

“There had to be another way,” Klaus barked.

“Dammit Klaus!” Juliet raised her hand, magically throwing Klaus across the room. Coughing from the pressure against her throat, the woman lightly pushed herself from the wall. “I saved you and your precious little family. The least I could get is a thank you.”

“Why am I not with them then? Why am I here, with you, in Lucien’s home?”

“’Cause I never got to properly thank you for saving me,” Juliet answered, taking a few steps closer to Klaus. “You were the only one that came back to ensure that I was okay. And when you realized I wasn’t, it was you who sat with me as I took my dying breath. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you.” Nearing him, Juliet put a gentle hand on his chest. “I brought you here so you could be fed the way a King needs to be fed, and to show you my gratitude.” As she spoke, Juliet’s hand trailed down his torso, down to his belt.

Klaus quickly took hold of her wrist, his brows tugging together. “Juliet … what has gotten into you?”

“Does this not please you?” Juliet questioned with a raised brow. “I thought you had a thing for me all these years? If I am wrong … well get over it. I figured I’d give you a little relief after being Marcel’s prisoner for five years.”

“No … I-I …” Klaus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he was at a loss of words.

“Close your mouth, Nik. You look like a mounted bass fish.” Juliet rolled her eyes at the man, quite uninterested in him and his new attitude. She had hoped he would have been happy for her welcoming invitation with the offered women as food and her as entertainment. But with his dumbfounded look, the woman realized he truly had become less than the rumors everyone heard about the Hybrid.

In one swift movement, Juliet’s fangs were extended before sinking into the jugular of the only blonde in the group, her expression blank from Juliet’s compulsion. The other women continued dancing to the beat of the techno dance music blaring from the home theater speakers as they witnessed their friend pleading for help through her eyes.

Klaus watched in horror, taken back to see a different side of Juliet; his best friend, his previous crush. While they were growing up, Klaus never envisioned an evil bone within his friend’s body, not after watching her give and never take for so long. The little girl he once knew dissipated before his eyes as Juliet dropped the body of the blonde onto the ground, blood dripping from her chin.

“Either you dig in, or I’ll take them all for myself,” Juliet threatened, her red eyes glaring his way.

Klaus paused, unsure how to take her words. There was a fire behind her stare; a fire Klaus had never seen in her before. He had to admit, he liked it. He liked watching the woman take what she wanted; he was beginning to like her new attitude adjustment. But the urge to change Juliet back to the compassionate and loving friend he once knew was stronger than his urge to release his tension. Instead of joining the woman in feeding, Klaus walked over to the woman, wiping the blood from her chin.

“This isn’t you, Jules,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“How would you know?” she combated. “You weren’t around for the millennium of my vampire life. You have no idea who I am now; what I’m capable of, what I like to do.” Juliet paused just long enough for a cackle to ring in her throat. “What the hell happened to you, Nik? Your name once scared your enemies; causing them to shiver in the darkness where they coward away from your light. The mention of the  _ Hybrid _ once reigned terror into villages. Now? You’re nothing but a whisper in the dark; an afterthought. What happened to the Niklaus Mikaelson? The horrifying Hybrid? The Big Bad Wolf?”

Klaus stood silent, his anger obviously rising as his nostrils flared. Juliet noticed this and smiled, tilting her head.

“Did I hit a nerve?” she spoke softly. “Good! Get mad! Get angry, get scary. Show me the monster you are, not this … shadow you became.”

Finally, after much taunting, Klaus wrapped his palm around Juliet’s neck, pushing her against the wall once again. Unlike before, the man didn’t put as much pressure as he could against her esophagus, but moved his hand to her shoulders. “You want the Big Bad Wolf?”

“Desperately,” she answered before Klaus forcefully placed his lips against her, his hands trailing down her shoulders, to her thighs to lift her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Juliet then wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips moved along with his, their tongues dancing in anticipation.

The intoxicating feeling of having no emotional capacity captured Juliet in more ways than one. She knew it was the Ancestors who had held her back from exploring the new side of her. Why they weren’t taking action to eradicate her behavior was beyond her knowledge but she believed she could take advantage of it while she could.

In a swift movement, Juliet moved the woman onto her back, lightly nibbling her bottom lip as permission to continue. Klaus watched, seated just a few yards away as he sipped on glass of dark liquid. A light smirk pulled at his lips, his hand finding the elastic of the borrowed sweat pants found in Lucien’s dresser. It had been going on this way for the last few hours; whenever Klaus needed a break Juliet would move onto one of the women still dancing to music. Their uninterrupted session had opened Klaus up to realize Juliet really did do everything to save him and his family and only made his love for her grow. However, their time was disturbed when the sound of the elevator chimed, catching their attention.

“Expecting someone?” Klaus asked wearily Juliet shook her head, lifting herself from between the blonde’s legs. Keeping her eyes at the door, she wasn’t surprised to find Vincent’s thunderous glare. However, she was surprised to find Hayley standing at the door, her arms folded across her chest.

“You steal him to have an orgy?” Hayley aggressively questioned.

“It wasn’t the original plan but it seemed to work out that way,” Juliet answered as she gracefully took a seat on Klaus’s lap. “He needed a release after years of torture.” Hayley and Vincent rolled their eyes in unison, their faces scrunching in disgust.

“You didn’t think maybe Klaus wanted to see his daughter?” Hayley asked her eyes on Klaus. “You remember her right, Klaus? Hope?” It wasn’t until then when the Hybrid’s mind flooded with memories of his daughter; the sound of her laughter, her cries. Swiftly he pushed Juliet from his lap, moving to Hayley’s side.

“How is she?” Klaus inquired, fixing his pants.

“She’s amazing. And I can take you to her after you clean yourself up. You reek.” As the two spoke, Vincent made his way to Juliet, his gaze harsh.

“I think it's time to turn on your humanity,” he suggested causing Juliet to pout, rising to her feet.

“I disagree,” she responded. “I like this feeling Vincent, I like not feeling a damn thing.”

“Jules, don’t make me-”

“Make you what? What are you going to do to me Vincent?” Juliet took a step forward, her hand finding the witch’s shoulder. She circled him, her piercing hazel eyes glued on him. “Is Vincent Griffith going to finally stand up for himself and his mediocre life?”

“Juliet.” Klaus’s voice echoed in her ears.

“She hasn’t been right; not since I found her,” Hayley whispered to him. The Heretic couldn’t help but laugh at her words.

“I have never been more right in the head,” she hissed. “I feel nothing and that truly is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Now Jules please, what exactly is going on?” Klaus asked, taking a step toward her.

“Her humanity is turned off,” Vincent finally clarified, his head in his hand as he let out a sigh. Juliet glared his way, letting out a small huff. “Before she desiccated and slept for four years, she had me place a spell over her and her location to hide her away. But she also turned off her humanity so she wouldn’t be tempted to wake.”

“Gee Vincent, why don’t you ghostwrite my autobiography since you know so much about me?”

“We really don’t have time for this, can we just figure this all out back at the safe house? I need to get back to Hope,” Hayley interrupted as she threw her hands in the air.

“Leave,” Juliet shrugged, moving toward the women who had stopped dancing from the end of the music. “I’ll stay here and continue my party. There’s nothing for me out there.”

“I refuse to leave without you.” Klaus swiftly maneuvered his way to the woman, snapping her neck. Looking up to Vincent and Hayley, Klaus shrugged. “Had any other idea to shut her up?”

After breaking the compulsion Juliet had implemented on the women, Klaus, Hayley and Vincent exited the tall building with Juliet in Klaus’s arms. As soon as they had walked through the doors to the hot New Orleans’s sun, they were met with Kol and Rebekah. The sister’s eyes widened as she saw her older brother, a large grin tugging at her lips; she was happy to see Klaus alive and well. Kol, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes toward the woman in his brother’s arms. Before he could suggest killing her, a familiar voice echoed in their ears.

“Why am I not surprised?” Marcel rounded the corner alone, his eyes scanning the siblings. For a moment it fell on the unconscious Juliet; he couldn’t worry about her at the moment. “Vincent, I would hope you are accompanying them because you were bringing them to me and not helping them.” The witch said nothing. “A shame.”

“Marcel.” Rebekah stepped forward, her blue hues staring up at him pleadingly. “You had endless opportunities to kill Klaus; I’m assuming it was on my account?” Marcel stood quiet. “If some part of you still cares about me, help us. For the sake of all we’ve been to one another, for all that we’ve shared, I am begging you to let use go.”

“And if I say no?”

“You know better than anyone that my family will always get what it wants. No matter if it takes a thousand days or a thousand years. Is he really worth that trouble?”

“Come on Rebekah, did you really think it’d be that easy? All you have to do is ask nicely? Keeping Klaus hostage comes with certain advantages…”

“Your logic is complete rubbish. You can stockpile enough of his blood for all the cures that you’ll ever need and if it’s a trophy that you’re after, then you are not much of a man to begin with. As for our pound of flesh, you have had more than enough.”

“Really considering what your family’s done?”

“That’ll be enough, Marcel.” Turning to the voice, all eyes were on Elijah who appeared behind Marcel; his hands in his pockets as he stepped closer.

“You find some way to survive my bite and you have the audacity to come back? What happened? Immortality just got boring?”

“We’ve come for our brother.”

“Well, I got something else for you.”

“You’d have me pay for my sins. So be it.”

“Exact your revenge on me. What is that, huh? Your version of an apology?”

“My brother has suffered enough. He leaves here today.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Enough!” Juliet’s eyes snapped open as she jumped from Klaus’s arms. Red eyes glaring over to her ex-lover, the woman reached behind her, pulling out Papa Tundae’s knife. As quickly as she could, Juliet managed to speed to Marcel, stabbing his spine with the blade before snapping his neck. As his body hit the ground with a loud thud, all eyes fell upon the woman. “What? I can’t listen to his grievances of daddy issues once more; I’ll blow my own head off before I listen to him gripe about Klaus not being a good father figure. Besides, I just bought you all time to leave so go on.” With a thankful nod, Klaus gripped onto Hayley’s wrist as they all speed toward their vehicles as a family, leaving Juliet behind.

“You should probably get going too before he wakes up; he won’t be too happy about your new alliance,” Vincent suggested, his arms crossed.

“I have no alliance,” she corrected, her hands finding her pockets. “But I do have some information.” Vincent raised a brow. “I know why the Ancestors gave me my powers back. And though I don’t necessarily care to be their lap dog again, I’m sure this bit of information will help you out.” Reaching into her pocket, Juliet pulled out a folded paper, handing it over to the witch. “I found this on Hope’s bed, drawn by her.”

Vincent unfolded the paper, seeing the same sigil drawn as he had at an abandoned house. “What does this mean?”

“Nothing good. But that’s for you to find out. I’m going to go grab a drink … or twenty. I haven’t decided yet.”

 


End file.
